Neko Rin and Inu Archer
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: A RinXArcher oneshot where the two find themselves chibi neko and chibi inu. pairing: RinXArcher that is all i write


**NEKO RIN AND** **INU ARCHER **

………………………………...

A/N I don't know why but I decided to make Rin neko (cat) and Archer inu (dog).

kkamree yet again gave me this damn plot!bunny.

………………………………...

Plot!bunny - Majikaru Rin, I have new idea!!!

Majikaru Rin - if it's not about Hot Spring Trip, CHILD MASTER, or Fate: School Days I DONT CARE!

Plot!bunny - even better NEKO RIN AND INU ARCHER!!

Majikaru Rin - you mean they'd be chibi neko and inu…? 'considers'

Plot!bunny - hell yeah, and they would live together and always fight and arguing and … hey are you listening to me…?

Majikaru Rin - hush stupid bunny I'm trying to type this!

Plot!bunny - she accepts my idea without violence, 'sheds tear', I'm touched.

Majikaru Rin - 'pulls out Death's Scythe'

Plot!bunny - damn you bitch! 'runs away screaming'

Majikaru Rin - 'evil laugh'

………………………………...

Poor Inu Archer always got stuck doing the housework, and if he wasn't doing that he'd be making meals for Neko Rin who spent most of her days curled up on the sofa sleeping or watching TV.

"Rin your lunch is ready!" called Inu Archer waiting in the living room for Neko Rin.

"Coming!" said Neko Rin as she walked gracefully down the stairs careful not to trip over her tail.

Sitting on the sofa in front of Archer she examined the food closely, her eyes scanned everything before stopping in front of a tuna sandwich.

She looked up at Inu Archer eyes sparkling.

"YAY FISH!!" she cried grabbing hold of Inu Archer and hugging him tightly, rubbing her face against his sometimes to show her affection, "ARCHER MAKES THE BEST FISH!!"

"I get the picture, now let go." said Inu Archer as he watched her head back to her seat, it wasn't he disliked her hugging him, more so he wasn't used to such physical contact.

"Itadakimasu!" said Neko Rin before happily munching on her tuna sandwich. Inu Archer took a bite of his which had chicken on it.

"Say Archer," said Neko Rin after taking a drink of her milk, "do you know what day is coming up soon?"

"Uhhh Ground Hog Day?" he asked.

"No you idiot!" said Neko Rin throwing a cushion at him, "it's my birthday!"

"Ohh, I guess I forgot." he said blankly.

Rin's face dropped her heart felt like it had been shattered into tiny pieces, Inu Archer, her most loyal friend, had forgotten her birthday.

"How could you forget your only friends birthday!?" she cried angrily, tears building up in her eyes.

"Rin I -"

"It's too late Archer you've said it!" Neko Rin exclaimed and started to storm off.

She kept walking but wondered why exactly she wasn't moving until she realised Inu Archer gotten hold of her.

"Rin I didn't forgotten I already have your gift," he said turning her around to face him, "I was going to wait to give it to you but…" he paused pulling out a package with fish on it with a red bow, "you can have it early to make up for my cruelness."

Neko Rin made a surprised noise before carefully taking the gift from Inu Archer.

"A-Archer I - thankyou." Neko Rin said giving him a hug.

She smiled back at him and said, "I'm opening it!"

Neko Rin easily tore open the gift and gasped when she saw what was in it. A single pink rod with string and a white fluffy mouse on the end.

"AH I've always wanted this one!" she cried happily, "but how did you know?"

"Every time we go in that store I've seen you play with it," Inu Archer said, he looked away from her a slight hint of red could be seen on his face, "I thought if I bought it for you, you wouldn't have to play alone, I could maybe play to."

"Archer," she murmured, her eyes flashed with sudden awareness, "let's play now!"

Smiling Inu Archer said, "sure, I call holding the rod."

"I wanna catch it!" she said.

Neko Rin rolled on the floor trying to grab the mouse anytime Inu Archer waved it in front of her, "come on get it Rin, come on." he teased playfully.

"Gimme the mouse!" she said as it skimmed her fingers.

She giggled as Inu Archer used the mouse to tickle her.

……

……

After hours of play Neko Rin and Inu Archer had fallen asleep. Neko Rin had curled up to Inu Archer and he had his arm around her, they were both smiling as if having the very same dream…

……

……

THE END

A/N yeah I know it's short, but it's only a one shot so yeah, read and review.

…..

…..


End file.
